Home, Sweet Home
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. Home, Sweet Home is a magazine story inspired by The Lion King. It was published in three issues of The Lion King: A Nature Fun and Learn Series as part of the Hakuna Matata magazine series. Synopsis Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, search for a new home. Plot Part 1 Home, Sweet Home begins by introducing Simba, the self-exiled prince of the Pride Lands, and his two friends, Timon and Pumbaa. At the start of the story, the three friends are huddled beneath an acacia tree as a rainstorm sweeps the savanna. As the storm rages on, Timon suggests that they find themselves a permanent settlement, a place to call home, and Pumbaa heartily agrees. Despite disagreeing with his friends, Simba agrees to the plan, and the three begin to throw out suggestions. Pumbaa proposes that they take up residence in a mud hole, but Timon quickly shoots down the idea. He then suggests that they live in a hole in the ground, but when Pumbaa attempts to wriggle inside, he gets stuck, and Simba and Timon must pull him free. Part 2 While searching for a permanent home, the friends encounters a baby bat, who hooks himself onto Simba's nose. Timon notices other bats hanging from a tree and declares that they should live in the trees, too. Just then, the mother bat swoops down and thanks Simba for saving her son. She then offers to repay him for his services, and Timon asks if they can live in her tree, to which the mother bat says that they're more than welcome. The next morning, Timon makes a pair of makeshift wings for Simba and sends him flying off the side of a cliff. To Simba's surprise, the wind lifts him into the air, and he begins to fly over the treetops. As he's flying, Simba is attacked by a hawk, and he falls with a splat on top of Timon. Begrudgingly, Timon admits defeat. Part 3 As the friends muse over what they should do next, a young zebra named Stripey offers them a place in his herd. The three friends accept his offer and move in with the zebras, enjoying their time with the herd. One day, three cheetahs attack Stripey, but Pumbaa, Simba, and Timon race to the rescue, knocking out two of the cheetahs, Fast-Track and Lightfoot. Seeing his companions fall, Speedy shifts his attention to Pumbaa, but Simba grabs him by the tail and holds on until the cheetah becomes too dizzy to keep standing. As the battle draws to a close, Stripey runs up, thanking the friends for saving him, and Timon decides that maybe living with a herd isn't the best idea. The three friends agree that the great, wide world in general is their home. Pages HomeSweetHome.png HomeSweetHome2.png HomeSweetHome3.png HomeSweetHome4.png HomeSweetHome5.png HomeSweetHome6.png HomeSweetHome7.png HomeSweetHome8.png HomeSweetHome9.png HomeSweetHome10.png HomeSweetHome11.png HomeSweetHome12.png Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Category:The Lion King magazine stories Category:Media Category:Magazine stories